Unexpected Visitor
by TheBlackDawn
Summary: When Megan gets a visit from someone she never thought she'd see again


**Aurthors Note- This is my first fanfiction so please review constructive criticisum welcome :)**

She was just strolling down the street when she saw HIM. _How can it be possible?_ She thought he's been dead for a year now; she still has nightmares about that night. Shooting Wilson then looking at Peter to see the brain scooper hanging out of his abdomen. Rushing over to comfort him and the next thing she remembers is been in the hospital visitors room been told that he died due to blood lose.

She looks back and he's nowhere to be seen lost in the crowd of people. She carried on putting it down to a figment of her imagination triggered due to stress. When she gets to the MEO her spirits haven't lifted as all the while thoughts of seeing Peter going round in her head. She's got to her floor stepping off the elevator Ethan walks past with a smile plastered on his face saying "Hi Megan."

She just shots him a death glare which he visibly shrinks at. Why ishe always so cheerful Megan thinks to herself as she makes her way to her office, heading straight for the desk and slumping down into the chair. She sits like that for a few minutes before pulling out some paperwork she never got to finish yesterday.

A few hours later she is still doing the paperwork when there's a knock on the door without looking up to see who it is she shouts "Come in!"

"Hello Megan" replied the visitor

_What?_ Megan thinks it can't be his voice he's supposed to be dead but that voice. Its unmistakeable, with a deep breath she looks up gasping as she see who it is. This must be a dream she thinks to herself, stunned into silence. She uses the silence to study him noting that he hasn't changed at all he is still the same Peter that she remembers the only difference is the deep sorrow in his crystal blue eyes. What she doesn't realize is that Peter is looking over her noticing the slight differences from the last time he had seen her. She looked like she did when he first met her. She looked like the cold heartless Megan Hunt not the more sensitive person he came to know and love.

"Ho-How is this possible? You're de-dead" stuttered Megan. Trying to figure out what happened but her mind drawing a blank for the past year she thought the man she loved was dead.

"Well I never died it was a story made up to protect me form Wilsons friends they were after me but soon found out I was 'dead' the only people who knew were Bud and Kate." replied Peter.

"What?" shrieked Megan, her confusion turning to anger. "You trusted Kate with this information but not me?"

"It wasn't like that, Megan, it was to keep you safe and we believed, at the time, it would be better for you as there was a chance that I wouldn't be able to come back and would have to stay away forever" expressed Peter.

Megan was thinking all this over trying to digest this information. She couldn't believe it he was alive. She was calm for a moment but the more she thought about it the more anger settled in. "Why come back you must have started a new life at where ever you've been living so why come back now over a year later?" asked Megan in a cold harsh tone.

"Because I couldn't live without Megan" Peter whispered.

"Yeah well I had to live without you for a year what makes you think I haven't moved on?" Megan coldly replied.

"I know you haven't because of what you said to me when I almost died"

Megan momentarily looked shocked unable to drag up the memory unable to recall what she said. Then it hit her, she had told him she loved him just before he passed out. Her gazed softened. "I thought you didn't hear. All this time I thought you never knew how I felt" her voice barely a whisper, tears threatening to run down her cheeks. Peter stepped forward closing the distance between them and wrapped her into his arms. She fell gladly into his embrace sobbing on his shoulder letting all her unshed tears out.

They don't know how long they stood like but eventually they pulled apart enough to look into each other's face taking in every feature after not seeing it in so long, soon they realized they were close enough to kiss. Megan started to speak "Peter, I-"she was cut off as his lips gently touched hers a thousand thing said in just that one sweet kiss. Once they pulled apart Megan looked up at him and whispered "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

A look of love passed between them as they backed up onto the couch and spent hours sharing stories about the year that had passed neither realized when Ethan came into the office just to slowly back out again. Soon after they fell asleep there wrapped in each others arms both as content as the other.


End file.
